


His Purple Majesty

by thegrrrl2002



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrrrl2002/pseuds/thegrrrl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve, Danny, and a sex toy shop. Co-authored with the lovely and talented <a href="http://chellefic.livejournal.com">chellefic</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Purple Majesty

"What do you think?" Danny asks, raising his eyebrows toward the bright purple silicone rod, standing on the shelf, surrounded by other rods in various hues and textures.

Steve crinkles his forehead. "It's a little big."

"You think something's too big? You?"

"I didn't say it was too big. I said it was a little big."

Picking up the dildo, Danny rests it against his palm, measuring its heft. "It's not as thick as I am."

"It's longer," Steve says, taking it from him.

"You complaining about the length of my dick, now? Cause that's not what you were saying last night."

"I am not complaining about the size of your dick. Jesus, you're sensitive."

"Again with that?" Danny asks. "Sensitivity is an attractive quality in a man, I'll have you know."

"Is there something I can help you with?" The woman's voice comes from behind him, but Danny's a trained professional, he doesn't jump. Turning, he smiles, his smile fading a little as he takes in the light blue cardigan, the silver-rimmed glasses, the short gray hair. The entire time he's conscious of Steve putting the dildo back on the shelf behind them.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm Detective Williams. This is Commander McGarrett. We're looking for this man." Danny holds out the picture of the suspect the sketch artist had drawn.

She adjusts the glasses on her nose and examines the sketch carefully. "Sorry, Detective. I don't believe I've seen this young man."

"We think he might have been in the area yesterday afternoon," Steve tells her.

She shakes her head. "I'm sure I haven't seen him--is he involved in those robberies?"

"We think so, ma'am." Danny hands the sketch to her. "Please, hang on to this and give me a call if you see him." He pulls out his card and gives it to her.

"Of course." She places the card on the counter next to the sketch. "Oh, and Detective, we're having a special today, twenty-five percent off all dildos."

Steve makes a strangled sound beside him and Danny feels his cheeks grow warm. "That's very generous of you," Danny says, "but, we, ah--"

Turning her gaze to Steve, she adds, "That one you were looking at, Commander, is made of silicone, very durable. You can pop it right in the dishwasher to clean it."

"That's very, uh, convenient," Steve says. "But no thank you, we're--I'm not interested in shopping right now, because we're uh--." He breaks off, looking panicked. The woman is standing between him and the door and Danny has to bite back a grin--SuperSEAL, trapped by a little old lady in a cardigan.

"Are you sure? We do carry this one in a larger size if you prefer it. I'm sure as an officer of the law you have a very stressful job," she says, clearly moving into lecture mode, "and you are aware that a healthy sex life is key to ensuring--"

"We'll take it," Danny says, snatching the dildo from the shelf.

The woman beams at him, and that's just all kinds of wrong. She looks like his grandma. Reaching past him, she takes a box off the shelf. "That's the demonstration model, dear," she says.

"Oh." Danny hands it to Steve, who raises his eyebrows at him, causing Danny to jerk his head toward the shelf before following the woman to the cash register.

"That'll be $53.45," she says as Steve comes up behind them.

Danny stares into his wallet. Payday is still three days away and he's not sure there's fifty-three bucks in his wallet. No way is he putting this thing on a credit card.

"I got it," Steve says, and Danny tries not to look grateful. He's pretty sure Steve makes more than him, but not that much more. It's just that he doesn't have to pay child support, not that Danny resents paying it. Gracie is his and he's determined to take care of her. He'd probably be pissed if he wasn't paying support. Of course, the only way he wouldn't be paying would be if he and Rachel got back together and since he's buying bright purple dildos with Steve that's not likely to happen any time soon.

He's babbling inside his own head. He's pretty sure it's the sex toy-selling grandma's fault.

Grandma places the dildo into a brown paper bag and hands it to Steve, smiling broadly. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to come see me. We have videos, a wide range of lubricants, even prostate massagers."

"We're good, thanks," Steve somehow manages to stutter out. Danny's pretty sure he's never seen Steve turn that color before.

"We have to get back to work," Danny says, nodding once at the woman and then starting for the door.

"I can't believe you said we'd take it," Steve says as soon as the door closes behind them, voice low and annoyed and right in Danny's ear.

Danny ignores the jolt the voice sends to his groin and heads down the steps toward his car. "What was I supposed to do? It was either that or listen to a lecture on the importance of sex from a woman who looks like my grandma."

"I would have figured out a way to get past her," Steve insists. "You didn't give me a chance."

"What, you would have vaulted out the window after creating a diversion with exploding chocolate body paint? Don't say you weren't considering it, because I saw that look on your face." Danny waves a finger in Steve's face, which is indeed looking vaguely guilty. "Hah, you were, weren't you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't get body paint to explode." Steve thumps the bag against Danny's chest. "Here. You can carry it."

"Fine." Danny takes the bag. "Are we done here? We've covered four blocks, I don't think there are any more shops in the area."

"I don't know," Steve says as they reach the car. "There might be a lingerie shop somewhere, maybe you can pick up a little black lacy number for yourself."

"Is this a kink I should know about?" Danny asks across the roof of the car. "Because honestly, lace isn't my thing."

Steve gives him a look that's suspiciously close to aneurysm face. "Danny, just get in the car."

***

Danny leans against the kitchen counter and watches as Steve gathers up the dishes and stacks them in the sink. There's a steady rain falling outside--more crazy Hawaiian weather, sunny one minute, tropical downpours the next. It drives him nuts, along with those ridiculous rainbows that pop up all over the place.

"Want to go for a swim?" Steve asks as he turns the water off.

Danny feels his eyebrows climb up his forehead. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Would I kid you?" Steve asks, grinning. He finishes wiping his hands on a paper towel, tosses it on the counter, then reaches out to Danny and tugs gently on his tie.

"Yes, you would," Danny says, stepping closer to Steve. "Every chance you get."

Steve reaches up and loosens the knot of Danny's tie.

Not willing to just stand there and let his tie be played with, Danny slides a hand along the back of Steve's neck until he's got a nice, firm grip, then he pulls Steve down and into a kiss. This thing with them is still new enough that he hasn't yet gotten used to the feel of Steve's mouth against his. Steve kisses like he does everything else -- cocky and teasing and so damn hot and sometimes it's hard to believe that Danny actually gets to do this, to just kiss Steve, anytime he feels like it.

Steve's stubble scrapes against Danny's and for some ridiculous reason that's hot, too. Not as hot as Steve's tongue sliding into his mouth, acting like it's planning on staying awhile, setting up shop, maybe taking over the place.

Danny should object to that, but he doesn't.

He doesn't object to the hand cupping his ass either.

He does object to Steve pulling his tie loose and dropping it on the floor, though. "Tell me, please," he says, breaking off the kiss. "Was that necessary?"

Steve glances down at the floor, then back up at Danny. "Yes."

"I do not understand this antipathy you have toward ties." Danny runs his fingertips over the short hairs at the back of Steve's neck. "Or is it just my ties in particular?"

"Just yours." Steve pulls Danny closer and begins unbuttoning his shirt. "They get in my way."

"They get in your way? I'll tell you what," Danny says, crowding Steve against the counter. " _I'll_ get in your way."

Steve leans against the counter and spreads his legs, welcoming the press of Danny's body. "You always do." He finishes unbuttoning the shirt and pushes it off Danny's shoulders.

"What can I say?" Danny slides his hands under Steve's shirt. "It's a gift."

Steve runs his hands over Danny's shoulders and grins at him. He looks happy and pleased and Danny feels unreasonably proud to be able to put that expression on Steve's face. It's much better than the moody, pinched look from when they first met.

The only downside to looking at Steve's face is that it gets in the way of the kissing. And Danny likes kissing. In fact, he's pretty sure he's shown Steve a thing or two over the last few weeks. Pressing in close, he lifts his lips and Steve takes the hint, bringing his mouth to Danny's.

Danny keeps it easy this time, which is damned difficult with Steve's hands stroking his back and Steve's erection making a nice, big bulge in his jeans for Danny to rub against. Oh yeah, Steve learned fast, his firm lips pressing into Danny's, teasing, tugging playfully before being taken away for just an instant, just long enough for Steve to come in at a new angle.

His hands are on Steve's hips and Danny moves them up under Steve's t-shirt, onto a firm, slightly ticklish belly. Steve sucks in his stomach at the first brush of Danny's fingers, relaxing when Danny's touch firms.

He slides one hand to Steve's waist, curving his palm around muscle and skin, while edging the other hand upward, taking his time to enjoy the feel of Steve's chest hair curling around his fingertips. At the same time he deepens the kiss, parting Steve's lips with his own and slipping inside.

Steve tastes good and he feels even better. The whole gay sex thing has turned out to be pretty damned good. And now they have a dildo. A dildo he's going to slide into Steve's body, watching the whole time. Maybe he'll fuck Steve with it while he sucks his cock, show him just how good Danny can make him feel.

Moaning, he pulls out of the kiss and takes hold of Steve's t-shirt, dragging it up and over his head. Danny's the kind of guy who packs on muscle. He's got big biceps, big shoulders. Steve's muscles are all long and lean, graceful. Danny'll never admit it, but it kind of takes his breath away. He slides his hands up Steve's arms, fingers lingering over the intricate swirls of his tattoos.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Steve asks, nosing Danny's hair.

As Danny reaches up to kiss Steve, he presses his erection against Steve's thigh. "What do you think?"

"I think yeah, you should be in my bed right now." Steve slides a hand down between them and cups Danny's erection, rubbing his palm over it.

Danny can't speak immediately, all he can do is moan and kiss Steve again, pressed flush against Steve's hard, warm body, losing himself in the sweet slide of Steve's lips. Then he forcefully pushes himself from Steve while he still can, because hey, he still has bruises from the last time they never made it to the bedroom.

"Come on, come on, what are you waiting for?" Danny says, backing away from Steve. He tugs on Steve's belt loops, pulling him from the sink.

Steve laughs, and with a hand to the small of Danny's back, begins to guide him toward the stairs.

"Wait," Danny says, pausing to grab the plain brown bag from the kitchen counter. "We're going to need this."

Steve raises an eyebrow. "We are?"

"No, don't tell me." Danny comes to a halt. "Do not tell me you've never had the pleasure of playing with one of these?"

"Danny, I'm in the Navy," Steve explains with a shrug.

"And?"

"And guys playing with dildos isn't exactly encouraged."

"Which is just stupid, because if you ask me? Dildos would make those long sea voyages a whole lot more fun."

Steve pushes up against Danny's side. "So you're an expert, huh?"

"I know a thing-- or five -- about sex."

"I've noticed that." Now Steve's erection is pressing into Danny's hip, close to his own hard-on. All Danny'd have to do is turn just a little and they'd be brushing in all the right ways.

But that's not going to happen because Danny has plans. Placing his hands on Steve's chest, he pushes him back, slightly, very slightly, because Steve smells good, and Danny isn't about to let go of hard muscle covered by smooth skin and soft hair if he doesn't have to. Danny's only human, after all, which is how he ends up covering Steve's mouth with his own.

He gets his arms around Steve this time, with his naked chest pressed up good and tight to Steve's. Steve gives a little push with his hips that threatens to knock them off balance, but Danny keeps them from stumbling, yielding just enough to take the force from Steve's shove. He wants to push back, but if he does there's a good chance they'll keep at it until they come in their pants in the middle of the damn kitchen. Which would ruin all his plans.

This time, he manages to push Steve away again, but it's doubtful he'll be able to manage it a third time. He needs to get them upstairs, now. As soon as Steve lets go, Danny makes a break for the stairs, charging up them and leaving Steve to follow.

And Steve does follow, right on his heels. He bumps up against Danny as Danny reaches the top--damn long legs, probably took the stairs two at a time. When Steve tries to slide an arm around Danny's waist, Danny twists away.

"Not until we're on the bed," he insist, backing into Steve's bedroom. "My back still hurts from that time you blew me on the stairs."

"I don't remember hearing any complaints," Steve says. "Just a whole lot of moaning. And 'don't you dare stop now'."

Danny laughs as he tosses the bag onto the bed. "Okay, fine, I will admit it was fun. But I had a crick in my back all week."

He unzips his pants and shimmies out of them, then shucks his briefs and sits on the bed to pull his socks off. He's aware of Steve watching the entire time, watching with that silly little pleased grin of his. Tossing his socks on the floor, Danny pushes himself back on the bed, leaning on his arms, and Steve's eyes go straight to Danny's hard, stiff cock.

"Come on, come on," Danny makes a waving motion with his hand. "You remember what comes next, right? You finish getting undressed, then you get your ass over here and--"

Steve gets the rest of his clothes off before Danny can finish his sentence--which boggles Danny's mind because he can talk pretty damn fast--and then Steve is on the bed, crawling up over him. "And what?" Steve asks in a low voice.

Danny pulls Steve down flat against his body and kisses him. Steve is all warm and lean and hard, it makes Danny crazy, how good it feels to push up against him. He hooks a leg around Steve's, holding him in place as he slides his hands down Steve's long, long back and fuck, this is exactly what they should be doing, all of the time. Criminals be damned. They've got more important things to do.

Steve's kisses are greedy, like he's still amazed they can do this and thinks maybe he should grab for it all at once, just in case. Danny knows exactly how he feels. Steve's got a tight grip on Danny's shoulders and it's more of a turn on than it should be to held onto by someone that strong.

His hips lift all on their own, rubbing his cock against Steve's nice hard belly, making Danny groan, but Steve pulls away, gasping "dildo" into the space above Danny's shoulder.

"So you do want to play with it," Danny says, hopeful.

"With you," Steve mutters, his lips finding Danny's again for a wild, way-too-short kiss. "Want to play with you."

"Good," Danny answers, nuzzling until his lips are against the side of Steve's neck. Leaving a mark would be a bad idea, so he contents himself with kissing and soft nips. Steve turns into the caress, offering more of his neck, and Danny works his way along it, his hands still moving over Steve's back. No guy as macho as Steve should have skin that smooth, not that Danny's complaining.

When Steve groans, Danny rolls them, spreading Steve out on the bed where he can get to any and every part of Steve he wants. He wants them all.

He kisses his way across Steve's collarbone, one hand gripping Steve's hip while he rocks his thigh against Steve's cock.

Steve arches, lifting himself toward Danny's mouth and hands, toward all of of him. It's a rush, feeling Steve give it up like this. It's even better than taking down the bad guys. And he loves taking down bad guys.

Danny closes his lips around a nipple and Steve slides a hand into this hair. But Danny sucks for only a moment before diverting to Steve's arm, where he licks playfully at the inside of Steve's elbow.

Steve retaliates by shifting until he can get a nice firm grip on Danny's ass, which he squeezes before tracing the center with his fingertips. Tempted as Danny is to let Steve have his way, that's not gonna happen, not tonight. Tonight, Danny has plans.

Sitting up, Danny straddles Steve's hips, cock stretching out over Steve's belly. He reaches for the bag, then settles down directly on Steve's cock. When Steve groans, Danny rocks and rubs his ass over it, making Steve groan some more as he grabs Danny's hips.

"Wait," Steve gasps. "Just--wait a sec."

Grinning, Danny acquiesces, holding himself still as he opens the bag and reaches inside. "Oooh, we got free samples." He pulls the box out and empties the bag on Steve's chest, sending little tubes of lubricant and colorful packages of condoms bouncing about. "Cool, huh?"

Steve picks a tube up off his chest and holds it up, checking the label. "Huh, this one's pineapple flavored."

"What? It is not--" Dismayed, Danny reaches for it but Steve palms it and pulls his hand away, up over his head. He's grinning like a goof and Danny gets so distracted he has to lean down and kiss Steve's happy, happy mouth. As he slides the tip of his tongue over Steve's lips, he sneaks a hand up Steve's arm, fingers working their way into his fist and snatching the tube from his grip. "Hah," he exclaims, triumphant.

Steve laughs. "Just kidding."

Danny checks, just to make sure. It is indeed your everyday, normal lube. "Don't joke about such things," he says, wagging a finger at Steve. He makes sure to sit back, tucking Steve's cock up against his ass and wriggles a bit, just to make his point and fuck, it feels good.

Steve moves restlessly beneath him. "Come on, Danny."

Danny fumbles with the box, taking a moment to get the flap open and finally, he pulls the dildo out and tosses the box on the floor. Bright purple, thick and long--it looks like a heck of a lot of fun. Touching the tip of the dildo to the center of Steve's chest, Danny slides it downward. "Now where to put this, that is the question."

"I have some ideas," Steve says, reaching for it, but Danny jerks the dildo out of reach.

"I'll bet you do," Danny answers, rocking back along Steve's length, dragging his balls down the shaft.

Steve grabs his hips, but Danny moves back before he can get a firm grip. "I think maybe I should stay back here, safely out of reach," he says, settling between Steve's thighs.

Surprisingly, Steve doesn't complain. Instead, he tilts his hips and shifts his legs a little farther apart.

Danny's never been one to walk away from a challenge. Opening the packet of lube, he squirts some onto two of his fingertips, spreading it with his thumb before bringing his hand down behind Steve's balls.

Steve brings his knees up, feet flat on the bed as Danny eases a finger inside. It's tight inside of Steve, tight and hot around his finger and Steve twists his hips, pushing back against Danny's hand. Danny reaches deep inside, then pulls back again and Steve actually whimpers. Danny works a second finger inside and Steve groans deep and loud like the sound is being pulled from his chest and Danny curls a hand around his own cock as he leans down to lick Steve's cock, laying flat against his belly.

"Oh, fuck, Danny--"

He sounds almost pitiful and it makes Danny want to fuck him, just slide his own eager cock in instead. But that can wait, because Danny wants to make Steve as crazy as Steve makes him, and he wants to be able to watch without losing his own mind. Giving his own cock a squeeze, Danny lets it go and hooks his arm under Steve's knee, lifting his leg as he moves his slick fingers, pressing in deep until he finds the spot that makes Steve's body jerk and twitch.

"Good, huh?" Danny asks, because Steve is being too quiet. He doesn't know if it's a navy thing or what, but he wants Steve to let go and be noisy during sex, wants Steve to know that he can.

Steve nods, shifting against the bed and no, that's not what Danny had in mind.

"Tell me," he prompts, pushing against Steve's prostate with his fingers. "Come on, you can talk, I've heard you do it before. Sometimes endlessly, like when we're in the car you never shut up, yet when you're here--"

"I never--what?" Steve laughs and gasps at the same time. "Oh god, you're killing me here."

Danny ducks down and sucks Steve's cock into his mouth. Steve makes a strangled sound and shakes all over. "Just fuck me, okay Danny? Use that damn thing you made me buy and fuck me."

Satisfied, Danny lets Steve's cock slide from his lips. Easing his fingers free, he picks up the dildo from where he'd dropped it on the bed -- to be honest it looks kind of appealing resting against the inside of Steve's thigh -- and squeezes lube onto the tip, spreading it over the head and down along the shaft with his fingers.

When he's done, he puts the lube down next to Steve and rests one hand on his thigh, close enough that he can run this thumb over Steve's opening, making Steve's breath catch. Then he brings the dildo into position. The top looks bigger than it actually is resting against Steve's small hole, and Danny lifts his gaze to Steve's face.

Steve gives him a smile and a small nod, and Danny pushes.

Steve opens and the dildo slides in as Steve sucks in a breath. Danny stops when there's about an inch inside.

"What are you waiting for?" Steve asks.

Instead of answering, Danny leans down and licks his way along the back of Steve's shaft, causing Steve to lift his hips, not a lot, just enough to let Danny know he wants more of this, more of what Danny can give him. He slides the dildo in the rest of the way, moving slowly, giving Steve a chance to adjust. He presses a soft kiss to Steve's belly, feeling the muscles quiver beneath as Steve takes it all in.

When the flared base is flush against Steve's body, Danny asks, "Is it good? You like it?"

"I'm good." Steve's voice is down to a whisper now.

Danny looks up to see Steve laying with his arms spread wide, mouth open, chest moving as he gulps in a breath. His skin flushed and sheened with sweat--he looks amazing, he looks fucking hot, he looks like he needs to be fucked.

"Yeah?" Danny asks, giving Steve a moment to get used to the sensation.

"Uh huh." Steve moves his hips, a tiny frown wrinkling his forehead. "It's--different. Good different."

"Good different," Danny echoes. "I can go with that."

He allows the dildo slide out a little, then gently pushes it back in, all the while watching as Steve bites his lower lip, closes his eyes and rocks against the pressure. Then Steve groans, moving his arms above his head and flattening his hands against the headboard, pushing back at Danny. "Oh yeah. That is good. Really good."

"That's it," Danny says with a grin. He gets a rhythm going with the toy, pushing in counter to Steve's movement, enjoying the way Steve's muscles tense and bunch in his arms, his shoulders, everywhere as Steve starts to really get into it.

It's hard to tear his eyes away but Danny manages to at last, ducking his head to nip along the line of Steve's hip before nuzzling Steve's ridiculously firm belly--the man has an addiction to sit-ups, apparently--and then closes his mouth over Steve's cock.

Steve's cock is as perfectly proportioned as the rest of him. It's long with a small curve and just the right amount of thickness for sucking. And Danny really likes sucking it. He slides his mouth along the shaft, feeling the hardness caress his lips.

He keeps the suction steady, his mouth tugging on every bit of Steve's cock as he moves back up. Danny doesn't let up, not even when he reaches the head, and Steve groans long and low when Danny's mouth passes over the rim.

He's partway back down when Steve gasps out, "You stopped fucking."

He had. He'd gotten so caught up in the feel of Steve's cock in his mouth that he'd forgotten the dildo. It's only half inside and Danny pushes it all the way back in with a twisting motion he's pretty sure will create all kinds of sensations.

"Oh fuck," Steve mutters, using his feet to lift his hips, tilting them, his knees falling apart as he offers himself up.

Danny accepts everything Steve has to give, humming happily as he sucks, making Steve shake all over. He encourages Steve to fuck his mouth, keeping a hand on Steve's hip for control. Steve's making little whimpering noises now, much to Danny's satisfaction and when Danny sucks Steve's cock in deep, running his tongue along the underside, the noises get louder.

Steve's getting close now, Danny can feel it in the way his cock swells against his tongue, in the involuntary twitches of his muscles. Danny switches to shorter strokes with the dildo and Steve groans, rocking his hips in time with it, breath coming quicker. His body grows tense and Danny is ready when Steve makes a low noise and comes. God, it's fantastic, his cock spasming long and hard in Danny's mouth, hips shaking, his feet sliding along the mattress. And the noises he makes, desperate, frantic groans, and Danny revels in it all, swallowing down everything Steve has to give as he holds on.

When Steve finally quiets down, Danny lets Steve's cock slide from his mouth and he sits back, gently easing the dildo free. Steve shudders, then lays quietly for a moment with a hand over his face. Danny curls an arm around Steve's raised knee and waits, even though, fuck, he's hard as hell and he needs to get off, and he doesn't know if he should just jerk himself off or ask for a blowjob but what he really wants is to fuck Steve. He wouldn't last long but hell, it would be beautiful.

Steve slides his hand back and grins a huge, blissful grin at Danny. "That was fucking amazing." He reaches for Danny and Danny goes eagerly, sliding over Steve's sweat-slick skin and kissing him. Steve's mouth is lax and lazy now, and Danny's fascinated by it, kissing Steve deep and slow and he swears he can taste Steve's pleasure.

"God, you are fucking hot," he murmurs in Steve's ear as he presses his cock against Steve's belly. "Can I fuck you? Would it be okay? Or not, I mean, whatever works for you."

"Yeah," Steve says with languid smile. "Do it."

Sitting up, Danny searches the bed for one of the condoms from earlier. Spotting one next to Steve's shoulder, he snags it, but when he tries to tear it open his fingers, still slick from the lube, slide along the package. "Damn it."

"Here," Steve says, holding out his hand. Danny doesn't argue, just hands it over, because he really wants to be inside Steve and he's willing to go along with anything that'll make that happen faster.

There's a ripping sound as Steve opens the foil and then Steve's hands are on him, unrolling the condom down his cock. Danny groans at the touch, his eyes falling shut as he holds onto Steve's knees. The hands go away and he opens his eyes. Steve is opening another of the little lube packets and then his hands are back on Danny, both of them, sliding over his shaft, getting him slick and ready.

Staring down at Steve's hands, Danny thinks about skipping the fucking, maybe just letting Steve jerk him off, because Steve's hands on his cock are one of those things that will never get old.

"All set," Steve says, taking his hands away. He kisses Danny, a wet brief kiss and then lays back. For an instant, Danny wants to tell him to get his hands back where they were, but then he looks at Steve, stretched out in front of him, legs parted, his spent cock soft and tucked against his balls. Then Steve slings a leg up onto Danny's shoulders and moves closer, waiting for Danny to slip inside.

Taking himself in hand, he places the tip of his cock at Steve's entrance and pushes in as slow as he can, watching Steve open up for him, draw him inside. Steve is loose and slick, and so warm and Danny has to close his eyes for a moment, pulling in a breath, trying to get control. He curls a hand around Steve's thigh, taking another breath, and damn it, he's not going to lose it, at least not yet.

Feeling Steve sliding farther down his shaft, Danny opens his eyes. Steve is shifting his hips, working himself onto Danny's cock. It's so hot Danny can't do anything but watch as his cock slowly but steadily vanishes from view.

"You going to make me do everything?" Steve asks. He tightens his muscles and squeezes Danny's cock.

Danny yelps, his hips jerking forward and Steve looks like he's trying hard not to laugh. "Asshole," he says, and despite his best efforts it comes out sounding ridiculously affectionate.

"Danny, you sweet talker, you," Steve says with a grin.

He lifts his hips and pushes down onto Danny and Danny groans, grabbing hold of Steve's hips. He pulls back and then pushes in, not so slow and easy this time, it feels to damn good to thrust into Steve and take what he needs. And god, he needs this. He fucks Steve hard and fast and it doesn't take long for the sensation to rise from deep in his belly, his balls riding tight and high and Steve--Steve is whispering encouragement, reaching for Danny, pulling him down.

Danny leans over Steve and Steve pulls his legs back toward his chest, holding them with his hands under his knees, curling himself up toward Danny and fuck, that's it, Danny loses it. He comes in a fierce rush and it's fantastic and he's pretty sure he's made a whole lot of noise but he can't help it, it's just that damn good.

After one final push into Steve, he holds still, head hanging down as he tries to catch his breath. Steve uncoils beneath him, stretching himself back out again, shifting his hips and Danny groans when his cock slips free, twitchy and over-sensitive now and fuck, he's wiped out. Mellow and happy, he sinks down face first onto Steve's warm, damp chest.

Steve strokes his back, and it feels so good Danny finds himself relaxing even more. "Are you willing to agree with me that the dildo was a good idea?" he asks without bothering to lift his head. Relaxed or not, he was still right. In fact, his relaxation is evidence of just how right he was. Plus, Steve is pretty relaxed himself and Danny is damn proud of it.

"I thought you said we'd take it because you were scared to get a sex lecture from a sweet old lady. Who looks like your grandmother."

Danny turns his head, just enough to press a kiss to Steve's chest, which is a little sweaty from all the exertion, just the way Danny likes it. "That, and I figured we'd have fun with it."

"Uh-huh," Steve says, but he keeps stroking Danny's back.

"You had fun." Danny taps Steve's chest with a finger. "Don't try and tell me you didn't."

Steve laughs. "Wow, Detective Williams, what gave it away?"

Satisfied, Danny nuzzles Steve's chest, then leans up to kiss Steve's chin. "I had fun, too." So much fun that he needs a nice long nap just to recover from it. But first he needs to get the condom off. Reluctantly sitting up, he tugs the condom off and ties the end before tossing it into the conveniently placed wastebasket.

Steve watches, but then Steve is always watching. Danny figures it's some kind of SEAL thing. "So when do I get to use his purple majesty on you?" Steve asks.

"His purple majesty?" Danny echoes, stifling a yawn as he settles in next to Steve.

Steve kisses Danny's shoulder, then slides his arms around Danny and pulls him close. "Gotta name it something."

Danny frowns because he's pretty sure they don't.

"You didn't answer my question," Steve says, jostling Danny a little with the arm wrapped around Danny's shoulders.

"Later," Danny says. "After our nap."

"Okay."

"Mmmm," Danny answers. He stretches out halfway on top of Steve, shutting his eyes as he rests his head on Steve's chest. He's discovered that Steve is surprisingly comfortable to nap on, despite all the muscles.

"Maybe," Steve muses. "We should pay that shop another visit."

Danny opens his eyes again. "What?"

"Prostate massager. Sounds kind of interesting, huh? What do you think?"

Danny raises his head and stares down at Steve, who looks absolutely, completely serious. "No. I think no. No way. You want to go back to the shop, please, feel free to go without me."

"It really should be something we pick out together," Steve says, as earnest as ever but the corner of his mouth twitches, giving him away.

"You know, it is very, very cruel," Danny says, conversationally, "to tease me like that when I'm all sex-addled."

"Sex-addled?"

"Yes. Sex-addled. Right now, my brain is all," Danny waves a hand, "addled. From sex. With you. Makes me very gullible."

"I like you sex-addled," Steve says, and as Danny tries to protest, Steve pulls him down into a kiss and keeps on kissing until Danny gives up and kisses him back.


End file.
